The weighing scale is an item commonly found in bathrooms, with the electronic weighing scale becoming more common. While the electronic scale has allowed for greater design variations, such as a transparent platform, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/385,349, filed on Feb. 8, 1995, the typical scale is generally rectangular in shape and placed on the floor of the room.
In addition, it is generally recognized that the weighing scale is generally of a size greater than one foot by one foot, by an inch and half thick. While this is not large, the weighing scale cannot be shipped in a more compact space from the initially assembly to the end user. The scale, also, upon initial assembly fits a certain design scheme. If the scale does not fit in a new decorating scheme, the user/owner is forced to replace the scale with a new scale.
The entire weight of the weighing scale also is shipped from the initial assembly to the end users. An added consideration is that the majority of the cost of the scale, with the exclusion/exception of the marketing, is incurred at the initial assembly.
It is desired to have a scale which is modular allowing for easy final assembly at a location close to the end user and compactness of shipping prior to this point and allowing for customization. In addition, it is desired to have a scale wherein a portion of the cost can be deferred to closer to the sale to the end user and, likewise, reduce the portion of the weight of the scale that needs to be shipped until the final assembly.